clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge
"Revenge" is the twenty-second and final episode of the fourth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the eighty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was released on March 16, 2012 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Savage Opress lands his Turtle Tanker on Dathomir, and tries to get Maul to come out. However, he eventually gives up telling his insane brother what to do and heads outside alone. Mother Talzin then forms out of green mist, and Savage asks her about all the Nightsister bodies on the ground. Mother Talzin tells him about Dooku's massacre, but is confident that the Nightsister order will survive still. Aft er Savage confirms he has Maul, Mother Talzin creates a glowing orb to bring him out. Maul is brought to a table where he is knocked out, and Mother Talzin begins the restoration process. Maul's old legs are undone and Mother Talzin creates new legs out of metal scraps from the battle. After Maul's head is filled with green mist, Mother Talzin finally revives him back to a sentient state. Maul gets up, struggling to figure out what is going on. Savage welcomes him, but Maul runs off. Savage runs after him, and Maul begins to sense the Clone Wars, the conflict that began without him. Savage invites him to begin again, and hands Maul his remaining lightsaber that was left after the Battle of Theed. Maul attempts to pull his lightsaber to him with the Force, but struggles to do so. Maul reflects on how he was robbed of his Sith destiny by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and makes plans for revenge. He and Savage then head out in the Turtle Tanker. However, to Savage's confusion, Maul lands on the Outer Rim planet of Raydonia. Maul responds to Savage's inquisition by saying that in a war-filled galaxy, the only way to attract the Jedi's attention was by slaughtering the innocent. As several children from a Raydonian village rush toward the Turtle Tanker, thinking it is a supply ship, Maul pulls out his lightsaber. After massacring many Raydonians, Maul contacts the Jedi temple, telling Obi-Wan Kenobi to come to Raydonia or it would burn, decapitating several villagers as an example. Obi-Wan decides to go, confident that he could deal with Maul again. Mace Windu is not sure, but Yoda decides to let Obi-Wan go against his better judgement. When Obi-Wan leaves, Yoda tells Mace Windu that Obi-Wan may have an unexpected ally. Meanwhile, at the Mos Eisely Cantina, several bounty hunters crowd the holo-screen, looking for good bounties. They are excited when they find Savage's 1 million-credit bounty, but Asajj Ventress pushes the hunters aside and claims Savage as hers. Obi-Wan arrives at the village Maul and Savage massacred, and finds Maul at the top of a heap of burning wreckage. Obi-Wan now sees that Maul really is alive, and Maul expresses his burning desire to kill him. Suddenly, Savage lands behind Obi-Wan and disarms him after a brief battle. The brothers then start to beat up Obi-Wan, and later take him to the Turtle Tanker. However, as the Turtle Tanker lifts off, Ventress, having landed on Raydonia, leaps onto it. Inside the Turtle Tanker, Obi-Wan is pushed to the ground, and Maul tells him that he will decapitate him slowly so that Obi-Wan feels all the pain he suffered through for the past 12 years. However, Ventress, projecting her voice from a hidden location, taunts the brothers, infuriating Savage and confusing Maul. Ventress reveals herself and Savage is sent after her, though Ventress tosses one of her lightsabers to Obi-Wan. The battle begins with Ventress using her agility to dodge Savage's brute blows. However, Obi-Wan's battle doesn't go so well, as Maul keeps overpowering him. Kenobi and Ventress then switch off, and Kenobi notices his lightsaber on Savage's belt. Obi-Wan manages to get his lightsaber back, and he and Ventress switch off again. Obi-Wan and Maul's fight takes them to the upper rafters, where Maul taunts Obi-Wan about how he killed Qui-Gon right in front of him. Fueled on by Maul's taunting, Obi-Wan presses on attacking, but Maul manages to pin him. However, he manages to escape, and meets up with Ventress, who is starting to be overpowered by Savage. The two agree that they should escape, and manage to get into the cockpit and close it. As Obi-Wan rushes to jettison the cockpit, Maul and Savage try to cut through the door. However, Obi-Wan jettisons the cockpit before the brothers can get in. Obi-Wan reflects on how powerful Maul has grown, while back in the stranded Turtle Tanker, Savage is angry that they failed to kill the two. However, Maul is willing to wait a little longer to achieve his revenge. Credits Cast Starring * Sam Witwer as Darth Maul / Weequay Bounty Hunter / Alien * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Clancy Brown as Savage Opress / Human Bounty Hunter * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress / Raydonia Mother * Barbara Goodson as Mother Talzin * Tom Kane as Announcer / Yoda / Balnab Bounty Hunter * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu / Bartender Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Brian Kalin O'Connell Written by * Katie Lucas Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Dooku *Embo *Grievous *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Marrok *Darth Maul *Nim Mindbend *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Savage Opress *Cato Parasitti *Seripas *Darth Sidious *Sugi *Zug Tassik *Talzin *Omar Toggs *Asajj Ventress *Mace Windu *Yoda Droid Models *Medical Droid Events *Clone Wars **Massacre on Raydonia **Showdown above Raydonia Locations *Coruscant **Jedi Temple ***Jedi Temple communication center *Dathomir *Lotho Minor *Naboo *Raydonia *Tatooine Gallery Video Season 4 Finale Ending External Links *The Clone Wars: Season Four Category:Episodes Category:Season 4